True love calling -RP-
Characters *Doom the Greek wolf *Celestia the Dog/wolf *more Ch.1 The starting. The sun's gaze rest on the leaves and roof of a house. Doom, a white and black greek wolf, was walking up a stone path that left from a street. This was one of the rare moments he gets to see the family Aidan and amira had made. Doom had found himself a living place that wasn't too far, but doom did work as someone who clean up one of the shops nearby. Doom:*gotten to the steps of the house, knocking on the font door. He was smiling.* Aidan: I'll get it ^^*makes his way to the door*Doom budy ^^ so glad you came * hugs him* You should come more often Celestia Ben asking about you^^ Doom:Really? *He gives a small smile.*I would visit more often if my job allow me.*He walks in*how have you and Amira been? Aidan: We're doing great, she's a popular as ever and a lot of guys out there are envious of me^^. I've become a substitute history teacher, teaching others about different cultures and occasionally barging how awesome Greek is ^^ am I right. ^^* nudge nudge* Doom:*Gives a light chuckled* You are vey much right, Aidan. *he smiles* How have the kids been? Aidan: well Kirito has ben one amazing big bro, he really looks out for Celestia and Meia. Celestia has ben thinking a lot lately asked about you a few times. Meia had ben a bundle of joy, my little girle. As my dad constantly reminds me to enjoy while I can before someone sweeps her of her feet -_-. Doom:Heh, yea ^^; *Blinks*Well, it is good to hear their well *he smiles* Aidan: Thank you for coming over, you've alway been a dear friend to me, the kids look up to you. You can always move back any time you want. Doom;*He blushes in slightly shiness* Nah, I think I'll stay at my house, but you guys can come visit whenever you want. *He smiles*I'm glad to be a great friend for you, Aidan. Amira:*comes out with some food.* Oni-chan Aidan, food is ready. Hi Doom ^^ Doom:Hello Amira *smiles* She never drop the name oni-chan off you yet, huh Aidan? *He smirks* Aidan: I'm not complaining ^^, I still call her my little sis even tho we're married , we've only grown closer. Doom:That is very true. *he smiles* Amira: Kids, Doom is here! *she calls out to them.* Kirito: *run in on all four legs in his Lycan form* hey Doom welcome back. Meia:*fly down stairs , hovers around Doom* Ya Doom-chan is back Aidan: you two know better than to run or fly in the house. Celestia:*peeks his around the corner, blushes a little*dooms back * he smiles as he walked s over to doom hugging hims sweetly* Doom:*He chuckles lightly, petting Celestia's head as he smiles*Hello again, Meia, Kirito and Celestia. Amira:*smiles sweetly* So Cute ^^ Celestia:*nuzzles his face into dooms fur* iv missed you Kirito:who's going to get first dibs on doom, he's only going to be here for so long. Meia: I wanna play with him first* fly behind doom, hugging him from behind around his neck* Celestia: * hugs Doom tighter blushing a little* Doom:U-um! *hugging Celestia as he had a sweatdrop* Amira:*Giggles*Oni-chan, I think Doom needs to be save ^^; Aidan: Ok don't overwhelm Doom all at once *picks Meia off of Doom *they wouldn't be fighting over you if you move back in. Lot more time having fun just saying Doom:*Had a sweatdrop*I do have a job, so I still think the whole thing will be in effects Amira:*giggles* ^^ Kirito: how much are you getting payed? Aidan: You can't pay him to stay here ^^; If it was that easy I would have done it already Celestia: *hugging doom nuzzles into his fur* Doom:*chuckling*His your son alright, Aidan. *Petting celestia's head, blushing a tiny bit.* Amira:*Giggles.* Aidan;He was really sad when you moved. It'll make his day if you come back ^^ Celestia: * looking at Doom with hope in his eyes * Doom:*blushes a tiny bit, but smiles*I'll see about coming back. I was planning to sell the house anyway. Amira:Why? Doom:My boos said it was best that I say with close friends in case I get pay lest than normal. Amira:Oh, that is so thoughtful ^^ Celstia: doom*blushes hugging hum* Aidan: Why not rent your house and come home. I'll personally pack and move your stuff, it'll only take about 15 tops ^^ Meia: O I wanna help pack to ^^ Kirito: hey I'll pinch in to ^^ Doom:*blushes a tiny bit*Renting will work, I guess. *smiles at Celestia, petting his head.* Amira:*smiles sweetly.* Aidan: Then it's settled ^^ I'll go get your stuff. Meia: Ya Doom staying Doom staying ^^ Kirito: Must be really handy able to make energy duplicates, I wish I could do that -_- Aidan:Sorry ^^; maybe your child can do it. Doom:*Chuckling lightly, smiling* Amira:*smiles sweetly* Heh ^^ Aidan: ok *makes 15 clones* let the pack in and moving commence *they all leave the house* Meia:*fallows* Ya packing^^ Kirito : don't leave me behind *runs after them* Amira:*giggles*Doom, how about you and Celestia sit at the table and eat. Doom:*smies*Sure thing, Amira. Celestia: U-um there something I've been meaning to ask you *hugs him tightly * alone if possible Doom:*blushes a tiny bit, somewhat confuse as he looks to Celestia.*Um... Sure, where do you want to talk about this at, Celestia? Celestia: In my room so no one will disturb us. Category:RP Category:Role Play Category:Couple Category:Baine's belongings Category:Onup147